Photographs
by WaywardPotterhead
Summary: "You always adore the idea of being in love, until your falling for someone and just can't stop. But what the hell would I be without you?"
1. chapter 1-a letter to my readers

Hi! This is my second CGP fic and i love writing these but i must warn you, MASSIVE FEELS. there is also a lot of mentioning suicide (no spoilers butttttt...) and blood. also abusive relationships and bullying. please don't read if any of these things trigger you. Stay safe and enjoy

~turcotta-lotta


	2. chapter 2- The New Girl

Saying I'm the least popular girl in school is an understatement. Let's just say I am not exactly adored by all my peers. And I've never really loved crowds.

So as usual I was eating my lunch in the library. Mrs. Ward didn't mind, she left for lunch anyways. I loved the back corner with the blue chairs and two bookshelves that stood blocking the edges. It made it look like a secret hideaway. Correction. It is a secret hideaway. MY secret hideaway.

No one bothered me there. It was quiet and the perfect place to record a few songs, or read a new book or draw a new picture. So you can imagine my surprise when a kid with a beaming smile and bright blue hair strolled on in.

Anxiety is like having a monster waiting to crawl up onto your skin and make you so embarrassed and blush like a tomato. I could feel it climb and climb as the heat rose behind my eyes. His head bobbed up and down until all of the sudden we were face to face. Our eyes locked.

Damn.

He's hot. Major league hot. We scan each other. He must think I'm the ugliest girl on existence. Not that I'm not. I've got a tan face and short mop of brown wavy hair, which always falls over my right eye. I've got a couple freckles by my nose and have grey eyes. I wasn't dressed to impress. Not that I ever am. I was wearing a purple P!ATD shirt, a grey and black beanie, black skinny jeans and white converse.

He was stunning. He had cute acne that speckled his face and bright blue eyes. He had the amazing hair of course and he looked like a model. Unlike my short yet still somehow lanky body, he was tall and lean. He was wearing a grey shirt with a black eye on it. He had on jeans and combat boots. I couldn't fall in love though, not again. Not after HIM.

He smiled and stuck out his arm. "I'm Ethan. Ethan Nestor. What's your name?" I pulled by white headphones out of my ears and laughed. "Rosanna Murphy at your service. Not that I'm a slave. I mean...slavery is bad and I just I'm sorry I-" He giggled and I let my head fall into my hands. Damn, I screwed up my own name. "May I?" He asked gesturing towards the seat next to me. "Sure, but don't count on any meaningful conversations with me." I shoved another handful of crackers in my mouth.

"I don't think I've seen you around here. Are you new?" Ethan ran his fingers through his hair. The way he stared at me when I talked, it was like he was hanging onto my every word. "I started last year but I'm not one to stand out. I'm pretty sure we have science together though." Ethan smiled, as the bell rang out.

"See you in class. Make sure to sit next to me."


	3. chapter 3- bullies and biology

_**Tick**_

 _ **Tick**_

 _ **Tick**_

 _ **Tick**_

The bell is taunting me. It knows I can't wait to see Ethan. It's stretching time and pushing me into insanity. Mrs. Fresno just seems to drone on and on and on _._

 _ **BRRRRRRINNGGG**_

I jump up and collect my papers, clearly in a rush. Trevor, walks up next to me. "Hey there, Ugly Duckling." He knocks on the papers out of my hands and sneers. Everyone in the room laughs. I shield my face and grab each one. "Come on, don't be such a sourpuss!" He teases. I run out the room, but they follow me out. "Just leave me alone Trevor. I don't have time for this." I sigh and roll my eyes. "Ina rushhhhh?" He steps in front of me and I trip. I can feel my foot roll and the blood start to trickle out of my mouth. "Shit-" I cuss repeatedly as he kicks me back down. I rub my face and make a break for the library. "Till next time physco!" Trevor calls. I look down at my phone.

ETHAN?

 **hey!**

 **where you at?**

 **Ro?**

 **come onnnnnnn**

I type back quickly, passing all the classes, until winding up at the library.

ETHAN?

 **come onnnnnnn**

 **tell mrs. dubney i'm**

 **not gonna make it**

 **meet me in the library in 10**

 **okay**

 **everything alright?**

I hold my jaw, letting my hands fill up with blood. Damn, he got me good.

ETHAN?

 **everything alright?**

 **not exactly**

 **i'll explain when you get here**

 **okay**

I plop my phone onto the counter and head towards the bathroom, to examine my wounds. My mouth is bleeding everywhere, and I've got a good black eye on my face. I pull up the sleeves on my t-shirt to reveal more blood seeping from a large cut. I've got a bruise on my knee and a sprained ankle as well.

"Ro?" Ethan calls from the front of the library. "Back here, blueberry!" He giggles, his smile beaming as he rounds the corner. His grin quickly drops as he sees me though. "Oh my god Ro! The hell happened to you?" He asks, helping me sit down. "That bitch Trevor happened. Can you grab be some toilet paper?" He nods and hands me a wad of TP, which I wrap around my arm. He stares at me in awe as I pull the lead that got jammed in my shoulder blade out. I throw it on the ground and grimace.

"Badass." He helps me up, and we move to the table we ate lunch at earlier today. "Tell me everything that happened between you and Trevor today."

"Okay well..."


End file.
